


Sinful Fixation

by Dream_Trance



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clones, Collars, Do or Die, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M, Open Ending, Pseudo Science, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, hints of Pompous Pep if you squint a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Trance/pseuds/Dream_Trance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the scenarios Danny had imagined when Phantom offered to meet him that night, to be chained to the clone and locked inside a glass room with Vlad leering at them was not one he had seen coming…then again, neither had Phantom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...oh about two years ago. It was inspired by Echoheart's Everything You Want picture, which can be found at http://echoheartx.deviantart.com/art/DP-Everything-You-Want-254544794 It's great and there are some elements in the picture I didn't get to explore but oh well. Enjoy!

_"Sex is a natural function. You can't make it happen, but you can teach people to let it happen."_ ~Dr. William H. Masters

\------

One O'clock at night, Danny floated before Amity Park's clock tower, his index finger tapping his arm in time with the ticking of the second hand. The dim clunk of gears turning penetrated the empty air, the only sound aside from distant traffic noises Danny could hear. The breeze ruffling his white hair felt as warm to him as could be expected while he was in his ghost form, lacking the usual malicious aura it received whenever a hostile ghost was in the vicinity.

Normally, his Ghost Sense would do the work for him and alert him to such changes in his environment, but that power was useless when identifying an ecto-signature as similar to Danny's as Phantom's, and he had been ambushed too many times by the clone to let his guard down now, even with a so-called truce in effect. Rules meant nothing to Phantom...

_"This is a waste of time."_

The boy's breath caught and he dropped into a defensive stance, eyes darting. When nothing jumped out at him he realized the voice that had spoken belonged to Danielle, his female clone/cousin. Sighing, he relaxed his stance and dropped his hands to his sides, lifting a hand to the device in his ear.

"We _need_ him, Dani," he said, speaking into the mike of a Fenton Earphone.

 _"Like we need a thorn in our side,"_ she replied. _"He's too loyal to Vlad. I only met him yesterday, and even I know he's a lost cause."_

"Well, I can't just abandon him! He's the first sentient clone Vlad's had in a long time. He deserves a second chance, just like you did."

_"Exactly. Me. I've been in his shoes before, and I'm telling you nothing short of a miracle will pull him away from his beloved 'father'."_

"But there's something there that we can work with, Dani, I know there is. I just have to find it." Danny lowered his voice, glancing around him in case Phantom was near. "Besides, he's too dangerous to leave with Vlad. He's been wreaking havoc on the city by pretending to be me."

_"Can't you just blow him up or something then?"_

A faint light to his right caught Danny's eyes, stopping his response in its tracks. He forced air into his lungs and then slowly turned to face it. Almost immediately his eyes locked on the identical green eyes of his full ghost clone, and instincts he had honed over the past few weeks triggered a rush of adrenaline to course through his system, causing his muscles to tense and his brain to start racing.

However, aside from the usual stance Phantom held--shoulders stiff, chin down, hands fisted at his sides--the clone appeared relatively relaxed. Nonthreatening. Still, Danny allowed his power to surge beneath his skin, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Danny said, raising his voice so the other ghost could hear him. "I thought for sure you'd be too afraid to go against 'Daddy'."

Phantom halted about ten feet away from Danny and trailed his green eyes up and down the other boy's body, his own muscles stiffening in response to the hybrid's wary stance. "I'm not defying Father at all. I'm just here to listen to your argument."

A small smile spread Danny's lips. "Yeah, but you never would before. Vlad did something, didn't he?"

The clone frowned. "Maybe..." He glanced at the buildings and then at the ground far below them. "I half expected you to bring your pathetic friends along...or did you not tell them?"

"I didn't tell them." Danny floated a little closer to his clone, hope he'd been trying to keep at bay dispelling some of the distrust. "They would have insisted on coming, and this is between you and me."

 _"And by that,"_ Dani added, _"you mean you didn't trust him not to hurt them. Hey, why was I not included in this protection thing?"_

"Because you can defend yourself," Danny whispered into the mic.

Phantom sighed as he relaxed. "So long as I don't get sucked into a glorified soup can from out of nowhere" He bit his lower lip and floated a step back, keeping as much distance between them as easy conversation would allow. "We came here to talk, so...talk."

"First tell me what Vlad did to make you change your mind."

Phantom's lips pulled back in a grimace. "Does it matter? You just said this was about us, why bring Vlad's actions into it?"

"Because that's what made you consider this. Vlad did something that made you realize how messed up and evil he is, and I want to know what he did that made you change your mind."

Phantom's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes...Vlad _must_ be the cause of everything. It couldn't _possibly_ have anything to do with you demanding I turn my back on my father and everything I've ever known."

Danny opened his mouth, but paused, unsure how to respond.

 _"Loathe as I am to admit it,"_ Danielle said, _"he does have a point. Vlad was the only person I could turn to back then. He loved us and gave us a purpose...to someone with no family and no real place in the world, that means everything, Danny. You have to convince him Vlad isn't the only one who can supply those things."_

Nodding slightly, Danny licked his lips and ordered his thoughts. "I...realize it's not easy, Phantom," he said slowly, "but..." he floated a few feet closer to the clone, his hands held out, palms open, "You have to understand Vlad's is only using you. He just wants a lackey who'll do his bidding until he has his idea of a perfect son. Don't you see? There's more to life than being Vlad's second-rate pet."

Phantom's eyes flashed and he jerked a few inches backwards, his face darkening as ectoplasm gathered around his clenched fists. "I fail to see how sacrificing myself for a people too weak to defend themselves is a better way to live." He bent at the knees and arched an eyebrow, like Vlad did whenever he expected Danny to catch a hidden message in his words. "That bruise under your eye must have been even worse than it looks, otherwise it would have healed by now."

Danny clamped a hand over the discoloration, flinching. "It was an accident..."

"That involved you being shoved into a locker, or you taking the hit _for_ the one who shoved you into that locker?" Phantom didn't alter his stance in anyway, but it was suddenly like he was looking down his nose at Danny in disdain. "These so-called 'good deeds' you're always preaching about requires you to not only be a punching bag for rogue ghosts, but for a pitifully weak human as well. How is _that_ any way to live?"

"It's more complicated than that!"

"Is it?" The clone cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed and a slight smile on his lips. "According to Vlad, the only reason you refuse to use your powers against humans is because you are terrified of becoming like him. So tell me, Daniel, why should I follow a coward who won't even defend himself?"

Danny's gloved hand clenched at his side as he glared at his ghostly twin. "There's a difference between defending yourself and being vengeful, Phantom. I don't use my powers against those weaker than me because it's _wrong_. Plain and simple. And if I don't want to become like Vlad, it's because he has used his powers for selfish gain for over twenty years, and all it's ever gotten him is a big empty mansion."

"Look again, Danny." Phantom spread his arms to either side of him. "That 'big empty mansion' isn't so empty anymore, and hasn't been for a while." He lowered his voice, his eyes burning into Danny's even with several feet separating them. "But if I left, he would be all alone again. Doesn't sound like the actions of a _'hero'_ , does it?"

Scowling, Danny crossed his arms over his chest, and after a second, Phantom copied the action. "Not when that bullheaded loyalty makes you a disposable pawn to a crazed, evil...uh, fruitloop!"

"You're calling _me_ bullheaded?" Phantom demanded. "You won't even consider Vlad's offer!" His voice lowered, taking on a resentful tone. "Love, acceptance, training...he would give you it all...and yet you throw it back in his face for a complete _imbecile_!"

"That 'imbecile' is my dad, Phantom, and he would give me all of those things if I just asked for them, free of charge!"

"Then explain to me why he still doesn't know that you're half ghost," Phantom said, eyes narrowed. "Why your worst fear is of him pulling a gun on you."

A low growl emitted from Danny's throat. "I haven't told Dad because if I did there would be nothing stopping Vlad from killing him and stealing Mom. He wouldn't even hesitate!"

"Of course he wouldn't! Jack ruined my father's life just like he ruined yours!"

"Dad didn't ruin anything,! It was my own fault! _I'm_ the one who walked into the portal; _I'm_ the one who turned it on. Vlad's just using his accident like a crutch because he's too much of a sore loser to admit Mom chose Dad because she _loved_ him and always will!"

 _"Danny, calm down!"_ Dani yelled. _"You're supposed to be convincing him to join us, not baiting him into fighting with you!"_

Danny's fists tightened, his stumpy nails digging into his palm. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to reign in his anger.

Phantom, on the other hand, didn't show the same restraint. "You're so blinded by your damned heroics and petty grudge you can't see Father as anything other than an enemy. This isn't even about me, is it?" He spread his arms out again, and his voice took on a mocking quality Danny hadn't thought their voice capable of carrying. "I'm nothing more than a lost kitten you need to save from the big bad wolf to make you feel good about yourself."

Danny blinked at him a moment, taken aback by the clone's words and the tone he used to convey them. Then ectoplasm began to smoke around his hands and he growled just loud enough for the other boy to hear, "I'm trying to save you from Vlad because you're worth saving, Phantom. I don't care if you're his most valuable clone or his most disposable one; you deserve a better life than this."

"Well, maybe I like my life the way it is! Just because it doesn't measure up to your idea of a good life doesn't mean it's not what I want."

"But he's _just using you_! How can you not see it? Once he's gotten all that he wants from you, he'll toss you aside just like he did to all the clones before you!"

"Those other clones were mindless! That girl clone was the only one with half a brain, and she used what little intelligence she had to betray Father!"

 _"What?"_ Danielle shrieked in Danny's ear.

Danny opened his mouth, a biting rebuttal that would defend Dani on the tip of his tongue, but just then a large hand grabbed his shoulder. Danny's eyes flew wide open as sparks of lightening tickled his neck.

"And I do so hate being betrayed," Vlad whispered into the teen's ear. Electricity tore through Danny's system, and a chocked scream/gasp left his throat before his brain was overwhelmed and the world grew dark.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad!" Phantom exclaimed. He floated a step forward, paused, and then flew over to the pair. As he approached, a white ring exploded to life around Danny's waist, transforming the ghost who Phantom had been cloned from into a living boy he only ever saw on Vlad's monitors.

Phantom halted a couple feet away from the hybrids, frowning. "I was handling it, Father."

Vlad tossed the dark-haired boy over his shoulder and placed a hand on the back of jean-clad thighs to hold him in place. "Not from my perspective, dear boy. I said to distract him, not lure him into a fight."

"We weren't fighting!" Phantom objected. "We were--" Vlad held up a hand, frowning, and the clone's jaw clicked shut.

A high-pitched squeak reached his ears, and Phantom's own forehead wrinkled. He floated closer to the hybrids, the squeal growing louder, and after a second of thought, he circled around Vlad until he was facing Danny. He lifted the other teen's head by the chin and swept black strands away from his ear, revealing a neon green device. He plucked it off Danny's ear, and the voice rang clearly for him and Vlad.

 _"--take it back, Danny! Kick the sniveling ass back to his_ master! _He--"_

Phantom muted the sound, glaring at the device.

Vlad chuckled. "It seems young Daniel broke the rules of your agreement as well." The man shrugged Danny off his shoulder and then shoved the limp boy against Phantom's torso, startling the clone into wrapping his arms around his original's chest. "Hold this while I deal with our unwelcome guest, hmm?"

"Dad, wait--"

Plasmius disappeared in a swirl of pink energy, and Phantom, scowling, returned his outstretched arm to Danny's stomach. He shifted the limp boy in his arms, trying to make the arrangement more comfortable, but the human's head fell forward, his chin falling on his collarbone.

Phantom groaned, rolling his eyes towards the night sky. He scooted Danny higher up his body until their shoulders met and then removed the arm wrapped around Danny's stomach and hooked it under the teenager's knees, lifting them up so that he was holding the hybrid cradle style.

The change in position caused Danny's head to fall back in empty space, resulting in a pained groan from the human that gained an answering flinch from Phantom. If he snapped Danny's neck before they got what they wanted, Vlad would kill _him_.

Grimacing, Phantom bounced the boy in his arms forward so that Danny's head fell securely against his shoulder. The clone sighed in relief. Soon, however, he became conscious of the dark strands tickling his neck. Of the soft exhales ghosting across his hazmat suit and of the warmth radiating off Danny like a furnace.

That last captured his focus. Vlad had stabilized Phantom's form by leaving out his human half; he was one hundred percent ghost. One with an ice core, no less. Warmth was a foreign sensation to him. Just being around fire or other sources of heat caused excruciating pain, only the sun's rays were weak enough for him to tolerate, and even then he really didn't feel anything from them. The only times he truly experienced warmth were the few times Vlad deemed him worthy of touching. And those times at night...when he was overwhelmed by teenage urges...

But both those times paled in comparison to holding a living human in his arms...or perhaps it would be more accurate to say it was nothing like holding Danny in his arms. Even in human form, Danny's ice core must influence his body temperature somehow. Otherwise his touch would have been like Vlad's; so warm it _burned_ Phantom's cold skin.

Instead it was comfortable. Nice even.

It was terrible.

Phantom scowled and held his original as far away from his body as he could allow. Damn, the older hybrid just _loved_ putting him in awkward situations...

Danny's hair continued to tickle his neck, and thanks to the transfer of heat, the human hybrid's warm breaths pleasantly heated the skin beneath the hazmat suit, strengthening all the bizarre fantasies Phantom had ever entertained about his original.

By the time Vlad returned, an unconscious female version of Danny hooked under his arm, Phantom's cheeks were thoroughly tinted green and he refused to meet his father's gaze. As a result, he missed Vlad's thoughtful expression.

The smirk that later crossed the man's face he did notice, but by that time it was too late.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later before Danny started to stir, mumbling something against the stone floor and shifting his head into a more comfortable position. Seeing this, Phantom's spine stiffened, his muscles tensing, but Danny remained on the threshold of sleep, and after a second the clone relaxed, sighing in relief.

His reprieve lasted a few minutes longer before Danny moved again, this time revealing a sliver of baby blue irises. Those eyes stared at the chain draped in front of them a moment before they slowly followed the rising links off the floor, unblinking until the tether ended on a metal shackle fastened around Phantom's throat.

More staring, one or two blinks, and then Danny lifted his gaze to meet the other boy's green eyes. Recognition flashed across the sleepy boy's expression, and he mumbled a garbled, "Phantom?"

The clone hugged his arms tighter against his chest, his fingers digging into his biceps, but said nothing.

Danny groaned and pushed himself up by his hands, the metal chain scraping across the stone floor before it was lifted into the air with his movement. "Ugh, what happened?" The chain pulled taut between them, halting his attempt to sit on his knees. The boy's brows pinched together. He looked at the chain again, this time following the opposite end to his neck. He touched his fingers to his own shiny collar and then snapped his large eyes back on Phantom.

Said other boy shrugged his shoulders. "Guess."

Danny swept his eyes across the room, visibly tensing with each feature he saw. A transparent wall surrounded the two of them on all sides, like a giant box, but outside their cage was a room with red walls. Animal trophies decorated those walls, only interrupted by a large window that revealed the outside world was that of a forest. Beside the window was a throne-like chair with red cushions and a high back that had two spines sprouting like horns to either side.

His lips pulled down, his nose wrinkling. "Vlad," he fairly spat.

Phantom inclined his head, eyes darkening, although it went unnoticed by Danny, who was still scanning their surroundings for the absent billionaire. He shuffled closer to the other boy, as uncaring of Phantom's desire for distance as ever. "I don't know how he found us, but we have to find a way out of here before he gets back. If we work together, we can--

"We're not working together," Phantom interrupted, voice as cold as an iceberg. "We're not in this together. We aren't doing _anything_ together." The clone pulled his knees against his crossed arms, glaring at his original with enough anger to make his eyes flash. "Stay on your side of the chain."

His tone succeeded in halting Danny, although it mattered little. The chain was less than two feet long, and while Phantom valued every inch and centimeter separating them, one foot or two feet, both brought Danny far too close for Phantom's peace of mind.

Danny's eyebrows furrowed over narrowed eyes. "Look, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but just because Vlad caught us doesn't mean you can't--"

"And just _how_ do you think he found out about our secret meeting?" Phantom questioned, arching a brow.

"I..." The boy paused and then stared at Phantom in disbelief, expression like that of a boy who had just had his favorite teddy bear stolen. "It was a trap..." Blue eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. "You set me up!"

"And he finally figures it out!" Phantom exclaimed, sarcasm dripping like venom over his words. "Maybe next time he'll catch on _before_ he's captured."

Danny drew away from Phantom until the chain stopped him from going further. Pitch black hair fell over blue eyes...green eyes. Acidic green, like Phantom's. A display of power that revealed the average-looking human was far more than he seemed.

Envy churned Phantom's stomach, the emotion so strong he could almost taste the bile on his tongue. It was a familiar sensation, brought on whenever he saw his original's true face or heard Danny's name, and the closeness of the other boy now, the steady green--now blue--gaze holding his own, was only making it worse.

He wanted to tear his gaze away, but refused to give Danny the satisfaction of being the first to break the eye-contact. Instead, he swallowed the bile and--for the fourth time since he woke up--cursed Vlad for doing this to him.

"Once," Danny finally said, "just _once_ you could have gone against Plasmius."

Even his voice irritated the resentment seething in Phantom. The clone scowled and grabbed the chain that tethered them together at the neck, yanking on it and causing Danny to grimace as the collar jerked him forward. "That's why we're _both_ chained, genius." He released the chain, and Danny scooted back as far as the leash would allow him. "You don't honestly think I'm here by choice, do you?"

The hybrid rubbed his neck around the shackle, glaring at the full ghost. " _Wow_. You _finally_ grew a spine of your own. Amazing. If only you had grown it _before_ Vlad betrayed you."

A growl arose from Phantom's chest in response to Danny tossing his words back at him. "Don't pretend you know what's going on here, Fenton."

"Oh, yeah, because it's _so_ hard to guess Plasmius's intentions when he chains two boys together and locks them inside a ghost proof glass room."

Phantom's lips quirked up at the corner. "And here I thought you were too naive to make the connection." The other boy's eyes narrowed as he growled low in his throat, but Phantom continued before he could respond. "I'm surprised you haven't thrown a major fit about it yet." He certainly had.

Danny scoffed. "Yeah, well, if Vlad thinks I'm just going to quietly kiss you without putting up a fight, he's got another thing coming."

"Kiss?" Phantom was torn between laughing and hitting the other boy upside the head. In the end he sighed, once again feeling as if he'd just swallowed a lead ball. "I take it back; you _are_ naive."

"That's what he wants, isn't it?" Danny questioned. "To record the two of us kissing so that he can broadcast it over the internet and humiliate me in both my forms?"

To be honest, Phantom had yet to consider cameras recording them. He flinched and quickly scanned the room for any Plasmius-shaped bugs. Not finding any at the moment, he returned his attention to Danny, but made a mental note to keep an eye out for those.

"Aside from your humiliation, Vlad wouldn't stand to gain anything from that. And this--" he waved a hand, indicating their surroundings "--is a little too extreme and well-planned to be a simple revenge trick, don't you think?"

"Then...what _does_ he want from us?"

"Not us, Danny, you." Phantom closed his eyes and laid the back of his head against the glass wall, sighing. "I don't know why Father changed plans on me, but I was supposed to stay behind and fool your friends into thinking I was you so they wouldn't come to your rescue." He reopened one eye and trained it on the black-haired boy. "So think, Daniel, what could two boys do together that one could also do alone?"

It took a while, but slowly Phantom saw realization sweep across Danny's features. Breathing slowed, the jaw dropped, and blue eyes opened to their fullest extent, unfocused as they gazed passed Phantom. The clone flinched, bracing himself for an explosion.

Less than a second later, Danny leapt to his feet, the chain connecting them wrenching Phantom to his as well. The clone gasped and stumbled unsteadily, but he barely had a chance to steady himself before the hybrid ran over to the far wall closest to the doors, the white haired boy dragged along like a bipedal potato sack.

"Plasmius, you sick bastard!" Danny shouted, banging his fists against the glass. Phantom winced as the words echoed off the walls and rubbed his neck where the collar had bit into the skin, scowling. "Let us out of here! This is beyond crazy! It's...this is...Let me out of here, you sick _freak_!" Phantom grabbed Danny's shoulder, but the boy slapped his hand away and stumbled backwards until the leash pulled taut. "Don't touch me! Don't--"

Phantom seized the chain and yanked it sharply towards him. Danny's shout caught in his throat and became a gasp as he fell a step forward. "Shut," Phantom growled. "Up. We'll be stuck here for who knows how long, and I don't want to have to listen to your complaints the whole time."

Danny rubbed his throat, glaring warily at the other boy. "I'm not... _we're_ not...h-he can't keep us in here forever."

"No," Phantom agreed. "Just as long as it takes to get what he wants."

"And what is that exactly? H-he can't put this on the web." Danny ran both hands through his dark hair, breathing fast. "Oh man, he _cannot_ do that...I-I could never show my face at school again. M-my parents--" His fingers caught on the black strands and pulled. "My _parents_! They'll kill me! Both of me!"

"As far as I know, Dad's plans don't involve your humiliation going viral." Phantom held his arms out to either side, sighing. "But as you can see, I'm not as up-to-date on his plans as I would like to be."

A roundabout sort of reassurance, but a good enough one for Danny it seemed. After taking a few steadying breaths, the blue-eyed boy frowned at Phantom. "Then what does he want? Why is he doing this?"

The clone bit his lower lip. His eyes trailed to the closed entrance like he expected his father to walk in any second, but the doors remained firmly closed and his original continued to stare at him with large blue eyes, gazing at him like he held all the answers.

Phantom flinched and looked away. "It's complicated."

Danny stepped forward. "Tell me."

Phantom stepped back, still not meeting the other boy's contrasting blue eyes. "You won't like it."

"I already don't." Another step forward, but this time Phantom was cornered against a glass wall. "Tell me, Phantom."

Green eyes pinched shut, a grimace marring his expression. "All...all DNA is present during reproduction...ghost, human...and in-between."

"Meaning..."

"Dad wants your sperm."

At the exaggerated hacking sound, Phantom reopened his eyes and found his original fighting off a shudder while his cheeks imitated Christmas colors; red, white, and green.

Seeing as Danny was unable to respond--and realizing he quite liked seeing his original flustered--Phantom continued. "As a teenager, you are far more susceptible to pleasure than pain, so Father devised a way to complete the morph-DNA strand located in your sperm by joining it with--"

"Stop, stop!" Danny shouted, waving his hands in front of Phantom's face. "I don't want to know... _what_ he plans to do with my...s-s-stuff once he gets it. I just want to know why he is...you know...after it."

Flinching, Phantom turned away. "You know what he wants...it's what he's always wanted." A crack in the floor outside the transparent cage caught his eye, and he glared at it, his fists clenching. "Nothing has changed..."

"You mean he..." Danny trailed off, and Phantom saw in his peripheral vision Danny's sorrowful expression. There was something else there too. Pity. "He's after my midmorph DNA again...so he can replace you..."

"No!" Phantom whipped around, blazing green eyes glaring at Danny. "That's not it! He's not replacing me! He's...he's just...he..."

"Oh, wake _up_ , Phantom," Danny growled, pity vanishing like it had never been there. "Just admit it to yourself! Vlad is using you and has been from the start! You're nothing more than a pawn to him!"

"And what does that make me to you then, huh?" Phantom demanded. "You are using me just as surely as Vlad is, only yours is in pursuit of a pointless vendetta rather than a true cause."

"A 'true cause'? Dude, he's creating life and then throwing it away like it's no more valuable than yesterday's newspaper!" Danny stepped closer, and despite his desire to stand tall, Phantom found himself shrinking against the wall at his back. "Vlad will never see you as anything more than an imperfect clone, Phantom."

"And I suppose this is where you tell me I deserve better than that." The clone rolled his eyes, but he couldn't meet Danny's gaze and he had to wet his lips before he could continue. "We've said all this before, Danny."

"And I'll keep saying it until you believe it too." For a second, it looked as if Danny was about to touch him, but the clone pulled away so the fingers did no more than graze his shoulder. "You can't keep following him blindly, Phantom. He's creating your _replacement_. He's _using_ you. Unless we work _together_ to get out of this..." His voice lowered, grew pained as he stared at Phantom's face. "Well, let's just say there's a reason Danielle is the only other clone still around..."

A shudder ran up Phantom's spine before he could repress it. Clenching his jaw, he turned away, once more staring at the cracked floor as his thoughts whirled. Several minutes passed before he swallowed and opened his mouth. "I..."

"Oh, come now, Daniel, must you always be so dramatic?"

The spines of both boys snapped into a rigid posture. They jerked apart so fast the chain between them clinked as it was stretched, the small noise almost lost as the large double doors boomed shut behind Vlad. The man sauntered toward their glass cell, a large smirk spreading his lips as he observed the two boys before him. Phantom swallowed and dropped his eyes to the floor again.

Danny's reaction was far less quiet. He threw himself against the wall beside Phantom--causing the clone to start briefly--and pounded his fist against the glass. "Plasmius, you sick, twisted fruitloop! Let us out of here, _now_!"

"Temper, temper, little badger," the older hybrid chided, voice light and amused. "Such passion is better suited to other activities, surely." He halted before the cage and hooked his hands behind his back, an air of satisfaction oozing off him.

"Like fulfilling your perverted fantasies?" Danny banged his fist against the reinforced glass a second time, right over Vlad's face so that had the glass not been there, he would have struck the old man's nose. " _Forget_ it, fruitloop! I'm not going to listen to you just because I'm locked up. Just give it up now and let us go!"

Instead, Plasmius's smug grin grew. "I'm well aware of your resistance, Daniel, which is why I have supplied you with company."

For a brief moment, Danny glanced at Phantom, blue eyes losing their ferocity until he once more glared at the older hybrid. "How does locking me in a cage with Phantom help you get...well, you know!"

"Simple, dear boy. I need someone to... _extract_ the sample, if you will, and there's no one I trust more than Phantom to accomplish such a task. After all--" the man's lips spread in a dangerous smirk, fangs protruding over his bottom lip, "--he knows your body better than anyone."

Hot blood painted Danny's face a vivid red, and while Phantom felt his own cheeks color, his embarrassment didn't stop him from placing his palms on the glass. "Father, this isn't..." He glanced at Danny, and when he returned his eyes to Vlad's they were large and pleading. "I don't want to do this."

Plasmius arched a single brow. "If I wanted your opinion, Phantom, I would have asked for it before I chained you to Daniel." After a moment, he continued, softening his tone, "Nevertheless, I understand your hesitation. You will just have to trust me, son. I have your best interests at heart."

"My best interests involve molesting your nemesis?" the full ghost demanded.

Danny chocked, coughing into his fist.

"As a matter of fact, they do." Vlad smirked at Phantom, like he knew every secret the clone possessed, and then he turned his back on him and strolled over towards his chair, speaking over his shoulder. "You may refuse to admit it , my boy, but I have noticed a certain, shall we say, attraction light up your eyes whenever you see Daniel's face."

"I... _what_?"

Plasmius waved a hand and continued as if he hadn't heard him. "I had assumed it was mere jealousy on your part, at first, but it's so much more than that, isn't it? Of course, it wasn't until I heard those moans coming from your room that I realized the true source of your obsession regarding Daniel."

"' _Moans_ '?" Danny questioned, frowning.

Phantom felt his core constrict on itself. Vlad had...he knew about... "Dad, that's not...it's not what you think..."

"Oh, I'm sure it is _exactly_ what I think." The older ghost spun around with a flourish and settled on his throne, leaning easily against the high back as he smirked at Phantom. "It's hard to mistake cries of pleasure, after all. Especially when the boy in question doesn't bother to keep his voice down, hmm?"

"No! T-that is _not_...I-I-- _no_ , I wasn't--" He cut himself off, ectoplasm flooding his face. In his peripheral vision, he saw Danny's blue irises darting between him and Vlad, eyes steadily growing wider as he realized what Vlad was suggesting.

"Of course the mattress wasn't exactly silent either," Plasmius continued as he inspected his glove. "It must not have been a onetime occurrence, considering how much noise those springs caused. Why, it was almost impossible to hear all your sinful cries over that racket."

"That's enough," Phantom growled, hands fisting at his sides as Danny stepped away from him.

"You must have been _very_ immersed in your little fantasy. It didn't take long for your moans to reach a new level of intensity--"

"Stop!"

"--for the bed to start rocking against the wall--"

"Dad, please!"

"--for you to scream Daniel's name at the top of your lungs--"

Phantom slammed his fist against the cage with enough force to make the glass quiver. "Shut up!"

His father hummed and then refocused his eyes on the clone, the blood red pools gazing straight into Phantom's green eyes. "This is your chance to live out those fantasies, son. I suggest you take it."

Phantom turned his head away, glaring in the opposite direction.

"Deny your attraction if you wish," Vlad said, tone once again casual and relaxed. "So long as you get me what I want."

Green eyes pinched shut as Phantom took a few calming breaths, but in the end, Danny was the first to find his voice. "You can forget about that, Plasmius," he said, and Phantom knew without looking that his original was once again glaring at the older hybrid. "I'm not about to let that happen."

Vlad snorted. "You have no say in the matter, dear boy. Either do as I say and give me what I want by the night's end, or..." He paused for dramatic effect, and even Phantom opened his eyes to look at him. "...well, let's just say, Phantom will be the only clone of yours remaining once the sun rises."

Phantom glanced at Danny. A second passed before the teen caught on and his eyes widened to their fullest extent. His hand flew up to his ear, and Phantom swore he could hear the boy's breath catch when his fingers met bare skin instead of a Fenton Earphone. His blue eyes--green--narrowed, and a low growl emitted from his chest.

"Let her go!" he shouted. A ring of light burst around his waist, and Danny's collar sparked, the only warning Phantom received before electricity exploded around the metal and flowed across the chain towards him, enveloping both teenagers. The boys screamed, the current shocking the sensitive nerves of their necks. A whole two seconds passed before it ended. Both teens fell to their knees, gasping for breath.

A rattling noise caught Phantom's ears. Forcing his eyes open, the clone watched in dread as the chain separating him and Danny shrank, metal links disappearing inside openings in their collars, pulling the identical boys closer. Danny made an odd noise--between a yelp and a gasp--and placed his hands on Phantom's chest like he was trying to hold the clone back.

In the end, only a foot remained between them, close enough for the heat radiating off Danny to caress Phantom's cold form. The ghost swallowed. His original's sky blue eyes were far, _far_ too close to his own now, resulting in another stomachache, this one was deeper, lower. Groaning, he tore his gaze away and glared at his father instead.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the collars' anti-ghost features?" Vlad questioned. "My bad. I wouldn't suggest a second attempt at using your powers, little badger."

"Vlad." Danny struggled to his feet, dragging his clone onto his as well. Phantom grimaced and shuffled as far away from the boy as he could get, rubbing around his collar. Danny glanced at him before he splayed his hands against the glass and glared weakly at the older hybrid. "Don't hurt her. Don't you dare hurt her."

"What happens to Danielle now depends entirely on your cooperation, my boy." Vlad crossed a leg over his knee and leaned back in his chair, resting his cheek against his palm. "Follow my instructions, and I may just let her live."

Danny pulled back from the glass and bit his lip so hard Phantom was sure it would start bleeding soon.

Seeing as his original was unable to speak, the clone stepped forward. "And what exactly are your instructions?" he asked. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh..." Vlad lifted his head off his palm and waved his hand dismissively. "This and that. For now, start with a kiss."

"A kiss?" Phantom frowned, his face flushing green at the thought of doing something so...tender with Danny. "How does that relate to getting Danny's sperm?"

The human beside him audibly groaned. "Stop _saying_ that."

"It's called foreplay, dear boy, and it is the most effective way to ensure both Daniel and yourself are suitably aroused, which will in turn produce a higher sperm count."

"I'm not hearing this." Danny clamped his hands over his ears. "I'm not hearing this!"

"Why..." Phantom took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Why can't I just..." He curled his fingers like he was holding something and then jerked his hand in an up and down motion, ignoring Danny's horrified groan. "He'd still be stimulated and it would make collecting the sperm sample faster."

"You will do it the way I tell you to, Phantom," Vlad said, and the clone knew by the tone of his voice that the discussion was over.

Phantom's hands clenched at his sides. He glared at the older hybrid and opened his mouth to respond, only to stop short when he saw Vlad's eyebrow rise. The boy flinched and then dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yes, Father."

"He's just a pervert, Phantom," Danny said, glaring fiercely at the other hybrid. "He has to get off on watching two teenagers make-out because he's a bitter old man in his forties who can't get it anywhere else."

"If I was truly that desperate, little badger, I would be in there with you myself." Danny made a hacking noise, and Phantom lifted his gaze enough to see a smirk return to Vlad's face. "I will admit the idea of watching the two halves of my teenage nemesis...'make-out', as you so naively put it, is quite an attractive concept. However, I assure you this is all purely scientific."

"Then why must you watch in person?" Phantom demanded, speaking only loud enough to be heard.

Had he the irises to do so, Phantom was sure the old ghost would have rolled his eyes. "Because sperm can only survive outside the body for so long. I must be close enough to collect the sample before it expires. I explained all this to you before."

"Yes, but before I was added to the picture. I can collect it for you--"

"Phantom," Vlad warned.

"--and then you wouldn't have to be here--"

"Phantom!"

The clone winced. Jaw clenched, he once again returned to glaring at the stone floor.

"Hey!" Danny shouted. "Don't yell at him like that! He has a point!"

Plasmius pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm starting to lose my patience with you two, and considering what is at stake here, I needn't tell you what that will mean for you."

The two boys shifted on their feet, unconsciously trying to inch away from each other. Phantom glanced at Danny, but the hybrid teenager had his head turned away from him.

"Oh, no witty response?" Vlad lowered his hand to the arm rest, once again allowing a small smirk on his face. "Good. No more stalling. Now if two would be so kind..."

After taking a deep breath, Phantom turned to face Danny, unsurprised to find his original doing the same. The clone licked his lips as his stomach rolled unpleasantly. A foot apart extended way too far into his personal space...that there was soon to be no personal space between them at all made the lack of distance even more unsettling.

"You don't have to listen to him," Danny muttered under his breath. "You don't have to do this..."

Phantom snorted. "Neither do you. She's an unstable clone. Just let him dispose of her."

Danny's jaw tightened.

"I don't have all day," Vlad said, "...or night, as the case may be."

Phantom pinched his eyes closed and took a stuttering breath. In his wildest dreams, he'd never imagined making-out with his original...Well, maybe late at night when he was alone and dealing with unwanted urges, but those fantasies never involved his father watching and he certainly never actually _thought_ about doing it with the real--

A soft pressure met his lips, warm and surprisingly pleasant, but it withdrew before Phantom had a chance to react. The clone reopened his eyes and found Danny glaring at their feet, his cheeks dusted red. Warmth along with a strange sensation just beneath the skin still lingered on Phantom's lips. He pressed a couple fingers to them, blinking at his original.

"Not quite what I had in mind," Vlad said, "but it's a start. Phantom, be a good boy and show Daniel a real kiss."

Phantom glanced at his father and then returned his attention to his original, meeting sky blue eyes as they lifted off the floor. He took a half-step forward, minimizing the distance between them to that of a couple inches.

"L-let's just get through this with as little touching as possible," Danny said, his brows pinched together as he stepped back. "Agreed?"

Phantom frowned. He bit his lower lip, the action stimulating the nerves Danny's kiss had incited. Kissing his original shouldn't have felt that goodPhantom lowered his gaze to the other boy's mouth. Yet he wanted to feel that warmth against his lips again...

"We don't have much of an option," he said. "Dad wants us to play his game. He'll know if we're not into it." Phantom sighed, the cold air breezing passed his now sensitive lips. "I don't want to do this anymore than you, but it will be easier for us both if we're able to find even a small amount of pleasure in this."

Danny made a face and shook his head. "I-- _no_. You guys just need a s-sample, so that's all we're going to do. Okay?"

"You forget who's really in charge here, Daniel," Vlad said. "If you know what's good for you _and_ your pet clone, you two will do as I say and put on a show worthy of my attention."

Frowning, the clone glanced at his father and then back at Danny, who was still glaring at the older hybrid. He seized the chain connecting them and then stepped forward again, his hold on the tether preventing Danny from backing away. The human stuttered an objection and placed his hands on the other boy's chest, the heat from the palms sinking beneath the material of Phantom's jumpsuit to his chilled skin. The full ghost exhaled a little shakily and then laced his fingers through Danny's dark hair at the base of his skull.

"I don't want to have to force this on you, Danny--" Sky blue eyes glared at him as Phantom leaned closer. "--but I will if I have to." He waited a second longer, but when Danny didn't respond beyond tensing further, he closed the remaining gap between them and sealed his lips over Danny's.

The human made an odd noise and shoved against his chest, his lips thinned in a hard line. Phantom tried to coax Danny into kissing him back by licking and nipping at the chapped skin, but aside from a brief delighted shiver, the hybrid resisted his advances.

Sighing, Phantom pulled slightly away. "It would make it easier on us both if you just let this happen, Danny." The human continued to glare at him, but the heated blush made the defiant expression more cute than threatening. Phantom released the chain and scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to ease the headache growing between his eyes. "Please, Danny," he whispered. "I want--I _need_ to lose myself in the moment. I can't do this with..." He glanced at his father, making a face when he saw the older hybrid watching intently.

"And you think I can?" Danny demanded, squirming as he tried to inch away from his clone. "I'm not even like you, Phantom. I don't... _like_ you like that, and I sure as hell don't want to please your 'father' in any way, shape or form. I just want to get through this, get Danielle out of here, and forget this night ever happened."

Phantom's lips turned down, jaw clenching as his stomach tightened unpleasantly. "You can try," he said as he glared into his original's blue eyes, "but I will not be the only one plagued by these desires after tonight, Danny, I swear it."

Those blue eyes narrowed and the palms resting on Phantom's Pecs closed into fists. "I wouldn't bet on that, Phantom. I don't care what you do, I don't make a habit of surrendering to Plasmius' twisted games."

Phantom faltered for a moment. "I'm the one kissing you, not Vlad," he said. He traced his lips across the boy's cheek to his ear, cold breath chilling the area and causing the human to shiver slightly. "If you give in, you're not surrendering to him...you're surrendering to me."

"L-like there's a difference. I lose no matter what."

"Yes, but _I_ know your body better than anyone, including him. So I know that if I do this--" Phantom curled his fingers around Danny's black hair and wrenched his head back, receiving a startled cry from the human "--pain will mix with pleasure because rough treatment _is_ our guilty pleasure. And if I do this--" He bent his head forward and closed his mouth around a vein in Danny's neck, sucking on the warm skin.

The boy cried out again, but this time his delight was carried through in the sound. He struggled and shoved against his chest as Phantom slid his tongue across the vein. The ghost felt it fluttering erratically beneath the skin, proving how excited Phantom's actions were making Danny. Smirking, the full ghost scraped his teeth along the artery, just hard enough for the human's instincts to pick up on the danger. This earned him a low moan and a delighted shiver from his human twin.

With one last flick of his tongue, Phantom drew back. "--it's because I know how sensitive our necks are."

Danny swallowed, his throat visibly expanding and contracting as excess saliva passed along the flesh. Sky blue eyes, hazed and half-lidded, gazed up at the ghost from an awkward angle, his original's cheeks painted red, lips slightly parted as he panted, and Phantom knew the image would haunt his dreams long after the night ended.

"H-how do you know all that?" the hybrid asked, and it might have been because his windpipe was stretched, but his voice sounded deeper than before.

Phantom snorted. "Because I'm a teenage boy with too much time on his hands..." He bent his head forward again so that his lips brushed against Danny's neck as he added, "...and duplication allows me to act on my fantasies involving you."

Before the human had a chance to react, he drove his teeth into his neck, near the shoulder joint. Whatever response Danny was about to give became garbled on its exit. Chuckling, Phantom released the skin and traveled further up the boy's throat.

Danny continued to squirm and push against his chest a while longer before giving in with a groan. The human boy leaned into him and arched his head further back, offering more of his neck to the full ghost. Phantom obliged, targeting the skin just beneath the metal collar. It tasted like a mix of salt and metal. Not exactly pleasant, but interesting, and judging by Danny's sigh, the boy enjoyed the area where the collar had chaffed his skin receiving attention.

He traveled further along the column of Danny's throat, teeth scraping teasingly across the sensitive skin until he felt a familiar vein hammering against his lips. Smirking, Phantom angled his head a little further to the side and then snapped his teeth shut around a receptive area beside the pulse, his slightly sharpened canines piercing the skin. Danny cried out before he clenched his jaw shut, breath hissing between as his teeth as he panted, his fingers closing around Phantom's jumpsuit.

Phantom passed his tongue over the bite-mark, and the gentle touch brought a soft moan from Danny's lips while Phantom's taste buds reveled at their first taste of human blood. He sucked on the spot a moment before moving on, biting harshly down on certain spots before soothing the skin with his tongue. Gasps and whimpers escaped Danny as his clone continued his trek, Phantom almost moaning himself at the sounds he managed to draw from his original.

Vlad cleared his throat, and Phantom allowed one eye to open and to peer at his father. Once he had his attention, the man made a hurry-along gesture with his hand. Phantom frowned, wanting to linger longer on Danny's neck, but Vlad wanted them to kiss and he had to admit, there were more exciting activities to come.

After a few more nips, Phantom lifted his head from Danny's neck and released the boy's black hair. Danny's head remained in its tilted position a while longer before the teen slowly returned it to an upright angle, dilated blue eyes blinking at Phantom in confusion. The ghost offered him a small smile and then cupped the side of his neck just below the ear. He guided the human to his mouth until he could feel Danny's warm breaths brushing against his skin.

"See?" he whispered against the other boy's lips. "Since we must do this anyway..." He hooked a couple fingers through Danny's belt loops and pulled the hybrid's hips flush against his. Their lower halves aligned perfectly, allowing for a slight bulge inside Danny's trousers to be felt against Phantom's groin. His core stuttered with excitement, and Danny flushed at the ghost's smug grin. "I was going to say let's have fun with this, but it seems you already are."

Danny glared at him, although the heated blush and dilated pupils only served to further excite the ectoplasm coursing through Phantom's 'dead' veins. "Phantom, I can't..." The hybrid trailed off when he felt the clone's lips part against his, hot and cold breaths mixing over their lips.

"If you can't enjoy this," Phantom whispered as his eyes shut halfway, his vision narrowed so all he could see were the sky blue eyes before him, "then be quiet so I can."

Although Danny shifted uneasily on his feet, he didn't move away. The distance between their lips barely existed, but as soon as Phantom crossed that last centimeter and pressed them together, a hollow ache at the base of his stomach contracted. He wanted this. His fingers seized around Danny's belt loops and pulled him tighter to him so he could feel the hybrid's semi-hard erection pushing against his own. Bad.

Danny made an odd noise and tried to step back, but Phantom tightened his hold and moved with him, their lips massaging against one another and their hips grinding briefly as their bodies reconnected. A light gasp escaped Danny, and Phantom used the break in the human's concentration to force his tongue through the soft skin of his lips, the moist warmth enveloping the muscle as it entered, earning a delighted shiver from the ghost.

Danny's teeth scraped across Phantom's tongue as he pushed inside, but he didn't bite down. Taking this as a sign to continue, the clone hesitantly brushed his tongue against Danny's and then slid underneath, flicking the tip of his tongue against the sensitive underside. The hybrid shivered, and after a few more goading strokes, he responded by sweeping his tongue along the side of Phantom's, teasingly light at first and then with enough force to control its movements.

Phantom groaned and allowed his eyes to slide all the way shut. Angling his head to the side, he drove his tongue against Danny's, the two muscles rubbing almost harshly against each other as they fought for dominance. The boys moaned in near unison, both revealing in the battle against one another. Phantom's thumb caressed Danny's cheek just below his bruise, and the human flinched, tongue faltering long enough for the ghost to exert control.

Smirking, Phantom twined his tongue briefly around Danny's before he started to pull away, nipping lightly on the rough-textured bottom lip as he withdrew fully. The black-haired teen followed his lips a second, only catching himself when he fell a step forward. Blue eyes fluttered, blinking, and a thrill ran up Phantom's spine. With a single kiss, he'd managed to excite his original, at least in some part. It was...exhilarating.

A small grin spread his lips and the clone looked at his father, seeking further instructions.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Did I tell you to stop?'

The white-haired teen frowned. Vlad wanted them to kiss all throughout...The boy returned his attention to Danny, who was panting as his gaze switched between his and Vlad's. After a second, Phantom's lips lifted in a smile again. _That's not a problem..._

Danny's eyes widened as he noticed the expression. "Phantom, wait, I need to catch my--"

Phantom kissed the side of Danny's mouth--startling the boy a moment--and then dipped his head forward, nipping at the neglected side of his neck.

"--breath," he exhaled shakily. Phantom chuckled and then sucked on a spot below his jaw. The human moaned a sigh and angled his head away, silently urging him to continue. The ghost was more than happy to do so--Danny's heated skin had become like an addiction he needed to feel against his lips--and trailed a line of open-mouth kisses up to Danny's ear, delighting in the shivers and sighs he drew from his original.

Phantom released Danny's jeans and slid his hand under his white t-shirt, gloved fingers dancing across bare skin. He felt it quiver beneath his fingertips, either in pleasure or in response to his cold touch. Humming almost thoughtfully against Danny's ear, Phantom followed the downward curve of the hybrid's spine until his fingers traced along his jean's waistband, slipping beneath to caress untouched skin.

Danny stiffened, and Phantom quickly removed his hand. The last thing he wanted was for Danny to become unresponsive again.

The hybrid shifted on his feet, the back muscles under Phantom's palm still tense. "I--"

"It's considered bad manners to ignore your partner's needs, Daniel," Vlad said, startling both boys. "Surely you aren't going to make Phantom do all the work...or do you prefer to just stand there and take it?"

Danny tensed further, but before Phantom had a chance to react, the boy uncurled his fists and stroked his hands along the clone's chest, caressing the hardened muscles with massage-level pressure. It was Phantom's turn to stiffen, although more in surprise than anything.

Once the shock wore off, the clone had to fight back an embarrassingly loud moan as he leaned into Danny's touch. The boy's warm hands felt amazing against his chilled skin, even with a hazmat suit separating the two. It was something no duplicate could imitate, and Phantom's core thrummed in excitement as realization fully struck. This wasn't some copy pretending to be Danny. The boy he held in his hands was the real thing, right down to his naïve outlook and his stubborn refusal to give up on him..

A shaky breath escaped his mouth, breezing against the sensitive skin behind Danny's ear. The human's fingers twitched before curling inwards. Dull fingernails dug lightly into the jumpsuit as Danny traced the grooves of first Phantom's Pecs and then his abdominals, unintentionally teasing the ghost with the provocative strokes.

The clone slid his arm around Danny's bare waist and closed his hand around his side, bracing the boy's lower half. Without wasting another second, he rolled his hips forward, grinding his erection against the bulge in Danny's pants.

The human teenager gasped. His hands dropped to Phantom's hips, and when the clone repeated the motion, his fingers clenched, digging into his sides. "Wait!"

Phantom drove his hips forward again, rubbing harshly against Danny's heated crotch. The blue-eyed boy bit back a moan, but couldn't stop himself from thrusting his own hips against his clone's a couple times. Once he realized what he was doing, he gasped and forced Phantom's waist an inch or two away from his own.

The ghost fought against his restraint, but his thrusts merely grazed the hardness trapped inside Danny's pants. Phantom growled and tightened his arm around Danny's waist, pulling the boy's lower half to his instead. Nuzzling the human's neck, he resumed rocking their hips together at a slow pace.

"N-no!" Danny's hands tried to hold their hips apart again, but this time Phantom clutched the human to him, not allowing a second break in their movements. "Wait! J-just--" The clone bit into Danny's neck, and the boy's hips reflexively jerked against his. "Ahhh!"

Phantom sucked harshly on the skin a moment before he pulled back, flicking his tongue over the sore to sooth it. "Quit fighting this," he said, voice two tones deeper than usual, "or I'll do it the other way."

"What other--"

Phantom's hand slipped beneath Danny's jeans and boxers and followed the slow curve of the human's hip bone to his thigh, pressure increasing as his fingers journeyed over the naked skin. The human stiffened, and Phantom imagined those sky blue eyes opening to their widest extent. The thought brought a grin to the ghost's face.

Wanting to tease the inexperienced boy further, he allowed his palm to massage the tensed leg muscle. Fingers curved to caress his inner thigh, their touch soft at first but growing firmer and more prominent as Phantom's hand slowly traveled up Danny's leg. Already he could feel the teenager's stiff erection against his wrist, but before he could do more than brush against it, Danny released his hips and snatched his forearm, holding his hand still.

"All right, all right!" he shouted. "I get it! J-just get your hand out of there!"

Phantom smirked. "Are you sure? Maybe we should try both to see which way you prefer..." To demonstrate, he twisted his wrist and brushed his fingertips along the hardened length's underside, his own twitching when he registered how much hotter it was than the rest of Danny.

"I-I'm sure, damn it!" Danny yelled, his voice hitching. He tugged on the clone's arm, but Phantom continued to explore his cock, his teasingly light touch wrenching an ashamed whimper from Danny as his hips thrust into the ghost's hand. "V-Vlad said not to d-do it this way!"

"Oh, I'm sure I could make an exception," Vlad said, sounding as smug as Phantom felt. "Provided you return the favor to my son. It would only be fair to help him find his own release, hmm?"

Just the thought of Danny's warm hand wrapped around his length made Phantom groan in anticipation, even more so when he envisioned a different warmth enveloping his cock. But in contrast, he could feel small tremors coursing through Danny's body, hear the boy's shaky breaths, and see the barely concealed fear behind his blue-eyed glare.

Of their two original options, grinding would better allow Danny to lose himself and help him forget that his archenemy was watching him humiliate himself. A hand job was far more intimate, and Phantom suspected that even though they shared the same duplicating abilities, no one but Danny's own hand had ever touched that part of him. It was all too much, too fast for the hybrid.

Phantom sighed. _He's too inexperienced..._ he told himself, sliding his hand out of Danny's jeans. _A hand job from him would be wonderful but also painfully unsatisfying...which would have made it even more pleasurable...No, stop thinking about it!_

The clone scowled and turned his head away from the hybrids. Oddly, he felt his disappointment lessen when Danny relaxed in his arms. He took a deep breath and shoved his thoughts aside. "You better help this time," he muttered, placing his hand over Danny's hip bone again.

The boy hesitated. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Phantom's waist and buried his face in the joint between the ghost's neck and shoulder. "This...doesn't leave the cage...got it?"

As he spoke, his warm breath caressed Phantom's chilled skin. The ghost shivered. "Let's...just get out of the cage first. We can wonder about what happens next once we're free."

Phantom expected the young hero to push for a promise or make a clichéd complaint about how Phantom 'would never be free' unless he turned his back on his father, but Danny instead shifted slightly on his feet, took a deep breath, and then rolled his hips against his clone's. The ghost hissed in surprise, fingers clenching around Danny's hip bone. He felt the boy smirk against his neck, but it didn't stop him from thrusting back against him, drawing a quiet moan from the human.

Phantom ground their erections together again, slow and deliberate. The boy's arms tightened around his waist, hips jerking messily. A couple more hip grinds from Phantom, and Danny groaned as the tenuous grip on his restraint finally broke. The boy drove his hips forward in rapid succession, urging Phantom to rock with Danny's erratic thrusts.

The clone buried his face in Danny's warm neck, panting cold breaths against the heated skin as he met and encouraged the human's frantic speed. In a moment, he'd show Danny a better way to maximize friction, but for now he reveled in the lust he'd briefly freed from his original's restraint.

Small sounds escaped Danny in time with their thrusts, but Phantom could tell by his increasing speed that the hybrid wanted more. Phantom unwrapped his arm from around Danny's waist and settled both hands on his hip bones, forcing him to slow down. The boy whimpered and fought against his control.

"S-stop," Phantom ordered. He guided Danny's hips to his and ground them together with enough force to rock his partner's back. Danny moaned deeply, Phantom almost doing the same. "Deep...deep thrusts." He moved Danny's hips backwards and then brought them to his again, grinding when they connected. "Build--ahhh--a rhythm." He repeated the motions until he felt Danny moving on his own, maintaining the rhythm. "That's it..." he breathed in his ear.

Steadily, he drove his hips faster against his partner's, subtly guiding him into a faster pace. Phantom slipped a hand under the human's shirt and ran his fingers over Danny's back, loving the way his muscles flexed under his fingertips with each thrust. The human teenager mumbled something unintelligible and then swept his own hands over Phantom's shifting back muscles. Warm palms stroked the muscles as they flexed, fingers gradually inching downwards towards the ghost's backside.

 _Maybe not so innocent,_ Phantom thought, amused. He released Danny's other hip and grabbed a fistful of black hair, forcing the boy's head back. Danny swore, but before he could form any other kind of protest, Phantom slammed their lips together. A particularly hard grind from Phantom, and Danny's mouth parted as he cried out, allowing the ghost to swoop his tongue inside. He stroked the roof of his mouth before he engaged Danny's tongue, the two muscles thrusting and rubbing against each other not unlike the boys' erections. They broke apart, panting into each others' mouths, and then sealed their lips together again, moans and saliva exchanged in equal amounts.

"Exciting as all this is," Vlad said over the smacking of their lips, "let's not forget the reason you two are even in there. Collecting a sample from Daniel will be quite difficult if he's fully clothed, Phantom."

It took a second for Vlad's words to register, but once they did, Phantom seized the hem of Danny's shirt and lifted it up, eager to see his original's chest. Would it be as toned as his? Less so? Did he have any scars? Were they similar to Phantom's? How much did they actually look alike under all their clothing?

His wrist bumped against the chain binding them, producing a chinking sound as the metal links bounced off each other. The clone paused and frowned at Danny's collar. There was no way he could get Danny's shirt off with that in the way. Not without ghost powers...or without ripping it...

Before he could plot further against the shirt, warm fingers settled on his neck just below his own collar. Phantom jerked in surprise, but Danny didn't seem to notice or care. He pulled the zipper of Phantom's hazmat suit down, the one-piece costume parting to reveal his chest. Phantom shifted uneasily on his feet and opened his mouth to protest--they didn't need _him_ naked--but froze when Danny bent forward and pressed warm lips to his collarbone.

Phantom's mouth closed and then opened again, but no words came out. The...kiss felt far more tender than anything he or his doppelgangers had done...

The dull zip of the fastener returned Phantom's attention to Danny just as the zipper's path ended above his crotch. Danny's hands returned to his chest, and Phantom sighed at the skin-on-skin contact. The ghost leaned into the hybrid's hands and allowed him to slide the suit off his shoulders, assisting by rolling them out of the material. The suit fell around his waist, and Phantom shoved it the rest of the way down, stepping out and then kicking it aside.

Returning his gaze to Danny, he found the human's eyes roving his body, admiring the muscles that shaped his torso. Unlike his ghost powers, Phantom had strengthened and developed his muscles through hard work and training, and while the body structure Danny's DNA had given him would never allow him to be as buff as Plasmius, Phantom was proud of his physique. Although a little nervous of showing it off to the boy he'd been crushing on, Phantom couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crossed his lips when he saw Danny's fingers twitch.

Blue eyes traveled further down to Phantom's black boxers and locked on the erect tent straining the material. Danny flushed, averting his eyes. His gaze fell on the white lettering printed across the waistband, and he raised an eyebrow, lips twitching.

"Dalv Co.?" he questioned, half incredulous, half amused. "Is that like some sort of property claim?"

Phantom frowned before a thought occurred to him and his lips lifted in another smile. "Perhaps..." He grabbed Danny's jeans and pulled the human's lower half to his once more, his gloveless fingers fumbling slightly with the unfamiliar button as he whispered into the other boy's ear, "If you don't like it, take them off."

"Um, n-no, th-they're..." He swallowed and rested his hands on Phantom's forearms. "They're fine..."

Phantom grinned. "Chicken," he teased. The button finally slipped out of the hole, and the ghost moved on to the zipper, slowly sliding it down Danny's crotch. The boy shivered, his fingers tightening around Phantom's wrists. "Just so you know, if your dad's face is printed anywhere on your boxers, they're coming off."

Danny laughed, but the shaky quality of his voice conveyed his unease. "G-good thing I'm not wearing those then."

Phantom raised an eyebrow. Did...that mean he actually had a pair like that? The ghost shook his head, shoving thoughts of Jack Fenton out of his mind. "Whatever." He hooked his fingers in the jean's pockets and shoved the cumbersome piece of clothing down, surprised but pleased when Danny wiggled his hips to help ease them off.

The jeans pooled around Danny's ankles, stopped by the shoes the human wore. Phantom watched, amused, as the boy hastily tried to kick off both, shuffling unsteadily to the where point he almost unbalanced. The ghost's eyes lowered to the dark blue boxers covering his hips, drinking in the site of Danny's clothed erection. Flimsy cotton pulled tight over the protrusion, the only thing concealing Danny's hard-on from Phantom's hungry gaze.

A logo near the crotch caught his attention, and Phantom couldn't keep a pleading tone out of his voice as he said, "Please tell me that 'A' inside a circle is something Fenton related."

"What? Dude!" Danny's movements became more frenzied, and the boy growled as his shoes refused to slip out of his pant legs. "How can you not know about the Avengers? They're only the best superhero team--" His foot suddenly escaped the denim, and Danny gasped, thrown off balance. Phantom quickly lifted his arms, catching the boy with a grunt as he fell against his chest. "--ever."

Hot breath bathed his chest as the human panted, and the ghost allowed his eyes to close, his arms tightening around Danny's waist. He bent his head down and said in his ear, "The only superhero I care about is the one I was cloned from."

Danny shifted against him, regaining his balance, but he didn't push away from his chest. "Is that why you hate me? B-because a scientist tried cloning one of the Avengers one time, and the clone was all pretty much like, 'Wah, I'm a nobody, I hate this wacky science dude for creating me, I want to kill the dude I was cloned from so I can take his place, mwahaha' and then the other avengers had to--"

Phantom bit the shell of Danny's ear, and the boy's rambling ended in a hiss. "There's a fine line between love and hate, Danny." He walked forward and stepped onto the boy's jeans, forcing Danny to step backwards on his freed foot. "In a second, that line will blur for you too."

The human frowned at him. Before he had a chance to question him, Phantom stepped forward on his other foot. Danny tried to step back too, but his shoe caught on the jeans Phantom's weight held in place, and he was forced to awkwardly jump back on his bare foot instead, the jump allowing his other foot to pull free of his shoe and pants. Danny yelped and quickly threw his arms around Phantom's neck, the ghost his only form of support.

Without any balance to fight back, the human soon found himself shoved against a clear wall with enough force to rip a grunt from his throat. Phantom wedged the side of his hip between Danny's thighs, forcing his legs apart. Unable to wait any longer, he drove their nearly naked erections together, the hardened lengths grinding almost painfully. Both boys moaned, and Danny rocked his hips forward, urging Phantom to do it again.

The ghost buried his face in Danny's neck and then shoved his hips against the other boy's, the force of his thrust pinning Danny's lower half to the wall. The human tightened his arms around Phantom's neck, groaning when the clone repeated the powerful grind. Again and again, Phantom rocked his hips against his partner's, thrusting harder with each hip grind. Danny panted heavily, gasping for breath as he met Phantom's pace the best he could. Each pleasured sound he wrestled from Danny fueled the ghost's lust, driving him to go faster.

But he wanted more. Phantom grabbed the bottom of Danny's thighs and lifted the human higher up the wall. The startled gasp in his ear went unheeded as the ghost closed the warm thighs around his waist and stepped closer, effectively pinning the boy between the wall and his hips. Danny stuttered a protest, uncomfortable with the ghost holding all his weight, but then Phantom picked up where he'd left off, grinding into Danny's fully exposed crotch.

The human boy's breath stuttered, protests dying on his lips. Phantom drove his erection against Danny's again, the hybrid's slightly higher elevation and the wall's firm support allowing deep, powerful strokes that had both teenagers moaning. Again, Phantom thrust forward, and Danny's bare thighs pinched Phantom's waist, the boy inhaling sharply through his teeth. He wrapped his legs around the ghost's hips and used his leverage to grind Phantom's lower half against his, groaning deeply in pleasure.

The clone grinned, a giddy sort of elation overcoming him, and resumed thrusting into the space between Danny's thighs. The boy rocked with him, moaning in his ear and urging him with his hips to go faster. Phantom responded eagerly, grinding Danny against the glass, and the human arched his back, head thrown back as he gasped for breath.

Cold breaths licked the abused skin of Danny's neck a moment as the ghost panted. A second later, Phantom sealed his mouth over the human's vein and bit harshly at the same time he thrust his hips forward. Danny bit back a cry, his arms and legs clamping around the other boy. Phantom grinned and licked the hot blood off Danny's throat.

Vlad chuckled, the sudden sound from his father throwing Phantom's rhythm off before an impatient hip grind from Danny got him moving again. "Quite the vocal one isn't he?" the older hybrid mused, a note in his voice that set the ghost's instincts on edge. "A shame you'll only have him this once."

Phantom's hands tightened around Danny's thighs. The ectoplasm passively rushing through his veins became charged, itching to be used, and Phantom bit his lip hard enough to allow a drop to escape onto the skin.

Without any warning, the ghost hooked his arms under Danny's rear and stepped backwards, carrying the boy away from the wall. Danny gasped, his legs tightening around the clone's waist, and Phantom paused a moment to press his lips to the human's throat. The next second, he spun them around and dropped to his knees, the sudden fall scaring a curse from Danny. Chuckling, Phantom bent at the waist and lowered his partner to the floor.

As soon as his back touched the cold stone, Danny shivered and clung to the ghost. After a few seconds, he loosened the chokehold grip on his neck and allowed himself to spread out over the ground, arms sliding down until his hands caught on the clone's shoulders. He unhooked his legs and dropped his feet to the floor, knees bent and brushing the ghost's hips.

Phantom braced his forearms on either side of Danny's head and smiled down at him, white hair brushing the human teenager's forehead. "You ready?"

Danny blinked and shifted under the ghost, a little unnerved by their new position. He glanced at the ghost's crotch hovering over his own and then quickly jerked his gaze back up, flushing as his hormone-fueled mind no doubt drew parallels. "Umm..."

"Good." Phantom lowered his body onto Danny's, settling between the boy's open thighs. As soon as the human's heated member pressed against his groin again, a dull ache in the ghost's abdomen eased, and he sighed in relief.

Making a mental note not to separate for that long again, Phantom tangled one hand through Danny's pitch black hair and then thrust his hips into the bottom boy's crotch. The human moaned, his eyes half-closing as he relaxed and rolled his own hips up against Phantom's, familiar with the motions of grinding by now.

The clone smiled and then rubbed his erection against Danny in a steady rhythm, rocking his whole body over the other boy's with each thrust. A waste of energy perhaps, but the full-body thrusts made sky blue eyes lock on his, and Danny stared, hypnotized, as Phantom slid up and down his body, white bangs swaying in front of green eyes with his movements.

A pink tongue darted out to wet the hybrid's lips, and Phantom grinned, giddy elation returning. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, pushing Danny to match him, and brought one arm to his chest before sliding his hand under the human's white t-shirt, caressing his heaving stomach muscles. The boy groaned and lifted his chin, unknowingly exposing his neck...or perhaps on purpose.

Whatever the reason, Phantom jumped on the opportunity and sunk his teeth into Danny's neck. Blue eyes pinched shut as Danny arched into him, fingers clenching around the ghost's shoulders as the boy cried out Phantom's name. The clone lifted his eyes and glared at his father, the burning sensation in his core leaping to the surface and causing his eyes to flash brightly in warning. Plasmius raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"Would you forget about him and _focus_ please?" Danny growled, thrusting impatiently against the ghost's still hips.

Instinctively, Phantom returned the thrust, and Danny laid his head back, moaning in relief. The ghost laughed, the unnatural glow in his eyes fading. He resumed his fast pace and said into Danny's ear, "If you want it, do something worthy of my attention."

The boy grumbled something unintelligible and then threaded his fingers through the ghost's white hair, his other hand trailing down Phantom's back, fingertips tracing along his spine. The clone shivered, loving the warm touch against his bare skin. He returned his mouth to Danny's neck and trailed a line of open-mouth kisses up the column of the human's throat, feeling the skin vibrate under his lips with each gasp Danny made.

The hybrid crossed a leg loosely over the back of Phantom's thigh and stretched it out before bending it at the knees and pulling it back in, stroking the bare skin between the ghost's boxers and his inner knee. Phantom swore and dropped his face into the hollow of Danny's neck again, grinding his straining erection faster against Danny's. The human moaned and matched his pace

The ghost panted heavily, cold breath gusting across Danny's ear and lifting black strands out of the way. He could feel the burning pressure in his lower abdomen tightening with each thrust, just out of reach, and judging by the small catches in Danny's gasps and the way his abs twitched irregularly under Phantom's fingertips, the human wasn't far behind.

Vlad's voice caught the clone's ear, and his hips faltered slightly. He lifted his eyes, but before he could meet his father's gaze, Danny bit into his neck, sucking harshly on the sensitive skin. Phantom cried out in pleasure, his eyes pinching shut. He drove his hips rapidly against Danny's, the tight pressure tightening and tightening until his orgasm crested. It crashed through Phantom's system like a hurricane bursting through flood gates, sending wave after wave of pleasure to all the receptors in his body, and Phantom clenched his jaw shut, muffling his shout as his hips jerked erratically.

Soon after (anywhere between a few seconds or minutes later; the ghost was a bit foggy on the passage of time) Danny released a breathless cry against Phantom's ear. It pierced the clone's ear canal and claimed permanent residence in his memory banks, already echoing dimly in his head.

It took a few minutes for the ghost to regain awareness. He held himself above the gasping human on unsteady elbows, his fingers still twitching from the force of his orgasm. His head hung over Danny's shoulder, his harsh pants breezing across the boy's favorite t-shirt. A tingly sensation still lingered, tickling his nerves with remembered pleasured, and Phantom grinned, a non-ghost related light shining in his eyes. He lowered himself onto Danny, careful not to obstruct the boy's heavy breathing. For a moment, he basked in the hybrid's warmth, dropping his head to kiss the boy's shoulder.

A soft knock made him jerk his head up. He looked at Vlad's empty chair before moving his gaze over to the double-doors where his father held the nearly invisible cage opening ajar. The older hybrid smirked at him and then sent a key and a Petri dish skidding across the floor. The objects stopped just within arm's reach. Phantom stared at them, euphoria disappearing, replaced by a cold feeling of dread Danny's warm body couldn't dispel.

In a detached daze, Phantom pushed himself off Danny and settled his knees between the boy's legs. He grabbed the key off the ground and used his other hand to search for the keyhole on his collar, inserting the key when he found it and then twisting his wrist. The collar popped open, and Phantom hurriedly caught it before it could land on the dazed human. He didn't want Danny fighting against them now.

Setting the key and the collar aside for Danny, the ghost picked up the Petri dish and stared at it a moment before his eyes lowered to Danny's boxers. A wet spot was spreading over his crotch were his erection used to, but the majority of his cum had escaped the cotton-trap of his boxers and was running down his left inner thigh.

Phantom wet his lips. He looked back up at Danny's face and noticed his eyes fluttering open. There was no way Phantom could collect the sample without dragging the boy out of his orgasm-induced stupor, so...

The ghost took a deep breath and then leaned over the human, bracing a hand beside his head to hold him steady. Just as blue eyes opened, Phantom caught Danny's lips between his and massaged the crease with his tongue, pulling a quiet moan from the drowsy boy, eyes once more closing. After a few seconds, the human's mouth parted, and the ghost swept his tongue inside, brushing the other boy's until it lifted and twined slowly with his.

Danny suitably distracted, Phantom lowered his hand to his leg and scraped the Petri dish along the inside of Danny's thigh. The skin twitched under the plastic, and Phantom tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The human sighed and looped his arms around Phantom's neck, pulling him down at the same time he started to sit forward, their chests connecting. One hand reached down to trace Phantom's bare back, fingers dancing across the sweat coating his skin, and the clone shivered in delight.

Having to track the liquid by touch, the ghost's fingers quickly became coated with Danny's cum as he continued scraping the liquid into the Petri dish. Danny's fingers threaded through his white hair again, teasing his scalp, and Phantom sighed, allowing his eyes to close all the way. He used his weight to push the boy back down to the floor and then settled over his chest, holding him down. Their tongues twisted and stroked one another, the boys savoring the feel and taste of each other.

Vlad cleared his throat, and Phantom forced his eyes open again. He broke off the kiss, his lips wet and oddly chilled as they separated from Danny's. Hot and cold breaths mixed over their lips as he stared into his original's blue eyes, the ghost prolonging the moment as long as he dared. An unpleasant sensation took root in his stomach, and suddenly all he wanted was to get away. He rocked back on his heels and stood up. Quickly and without looking back, Phantom marched across the cage to his father, his eyes trained on the floor.

As soon as he stepped out of the cage, a heavy material settled around his shoulders. Phantom's eyes jerked up to his father's face, gaping a bit when he saw the older man smile proudly at him--or as proudly as the man got when he wasn't talking about Daniel or Maddie.

"Well done, my boy." He plucked the Petri dish from Phantom's hand, inspecting the contents. "It appears you got most of it. Excellent."He strolled towards the double doors, not bothering to look back to see if Phantom was following.

Biting his lip, the clone quickly trailed after him. He pinched Plasmius's cape around his half-naked form, but still he felt Danny's eyes on his back. He squared his shoulders, fighting the instinct to look back.

"W-wait..."

At the small order--more like a request really--Phantom's legs froze up. _Don't look back,_ he thought, breathing deep. _Don't look back._

"Come along, son," Vlad called, already standing outside the door way.

Phantom swallowed and forced his legs to walk forward again. It was uncomfortable, what with his own cum staining his boxers and dripping down his thighs, but he needed out of there and he was too shaken to simply fly. He heard shuffling behind him, but still he didn't look back.

Had he a heart, it would have been pounding by the time he crossed the threshold and stepped out of the room. He turned to his father, staring at his feet as the doors started to close.

"Phantom."

It was firmer this time, and Phantom's eyes lifted and met the sky blue pair across the room. Danny stood up and braced his palms on the glass wall. The empty collar swung unclasped in front of the red oval on his t-shirt, a few drops of cum sliding uncontested down his thigh. His lips were slightly swollen, a faint blush staining his cheeks. The hybrid opened his mouth, only for the doors to boom shut before Phantom could hear him.

The clone dropped his gaze to Vlad's boots again, the hollow feeling in his gut spreading until it felt like he would be sick. _I shouldn't have looked back._


End file.
